1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device which produces an elliptical foot movement, more particularly to an exercising device in which the elliptical path of the elliptical foot movement may be varied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional exercising device with an elliptical foot movement is shown to include a support frame 1, a transmitting assembly 2, a pair of swing members 3, and a pair of treading members 4. The support frame 1 includes a base support 101 for placing on a ground, and front and rear mounting posts 102, 103 mounted on front and rear portions of the base support 101. The transmitting assembly 2 is pivoted on the rear mounting post 103, and has a pair of linking members 201. The swing members 3 have upper ends which are pivoted to the front mounting post 102, and lower ends which are pivoted to front ends of the treading members 4. The treading members 4 have rear ends which are pivoted to the linking members 201, respectively. Two foot pads 401 are mounted on the treading members 4. As such, when the user applies forward and backward forces on the foot pads 401 to swing the lower ends of the swing members 3, the treading members 4 will be brought to proceed with a reciprocating movement along an elliptical path.
However, the size of the elliptical path in the conventional exercising device is unchangeable. Thus, the conventional exercising device cannot suit the requirements of different users.
The object of the present invention is to provide an exercising device which can generate a variable elliptical foot path to suit the requirements of different users.
According to this invention, the exercising device includes a base support which is adapted to be placed on a ground and which has front and rear portions opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction. A front mounting post extends upwardly from the front portion. A hand operated member is mounted on and is pivotable relative to an upper segment of the front mounting post, and includes handle and lever portions. The lever portion extends downwardly and terminates at a first distal end. A first coupler member includes a first front coupling end which is connected to the first distal end, and a first intermediate portion which extends rearwardly from the first front coupling end and which terminates at a first rear coupling end. A first crank member includes a first crankpin which is pivoted to the first rear coupling end, a first crank arm which is connected to the first crankpin, and a first crankshaft which is pivoted to the first crank arm opposite to the first crankpin. A lever member includes a proximate end which is pivotally mounted relative to an intermediate segment of the front mounting post, and a middle portion which extends from the proximate end and terminating at a second distal end. A linking bar has right and left linking ends which are respectively connected to the first distal end of the lever portion and the middle portion of the lever member. A second coupler member includes a second front coupling end which is connected to the second distal end of the lever member, and a second intermediate portion which extends rearwardly from the second front coupling end and which terminates at a second rear coupling end.
A rear mounting post is disposed on and extends upright from the rear portion. A second crank member includes a second crankshaft which is mounted on and which is rotatable relative to the rear mounting post, a second crank arm which is connected to and which rotates with the second crankshaft, and a second crankpin which is connected to the second crank arm opposite to the second crankshaft and which extends to face toward the first crankshaft.
A motion guiding member is disposed underneath and is in friction contact with the second rear coupling end of the second coupler member, and has right and left ends which are respectively journalled on the second crankpin and the first crankshaft.